Just a little Gossip
by bonesmad
Summary: Brennan has been officaly given celebrity status so she was bound to end up in a tabloid at some stage... what happens when she and Booth take advantage of this to amuse them selves
1. Chapter 1

"No way

"No way!" Angela sat up on her chair "No way!" she read it once more making sure she had seen it correctly. She stood up and practically ran to Brennan's office. "Bren have you seen this?" she said

"What Ange?" Temperance Brennan looked up from the case file she had been reading.

"Ok do you read 'Uncovered'?" she asked sitting down across from her at the desk. Brennan just looked at her, eyebrow raised. "It's a magazine Sweetie."

"Then no!"

"Well you better start Bren cause you're in it!" she grinned from ear to ear. At this Brennan put down the file altogether.

"What?" she reached out for the magazine but Angela pulled it back.

"No not yet!"

"What kind of magazine is it?"

"A gossip mag." Angela held back a laugh.

"Isn't that for celebrities and such?"

"Yes!" Angela was nearly jumping off her chair.

"Then why would I be in it?" she stood up and walked over to Angela's side of the desk.

"I don't know, maybe it's the worldwide best selling author thing, or the co-starring in the movie based on your first book and an offer of a part in your second… Oh the whole drop dead gorgeous thing helps as well Sweetie."

"Ange…" she shook her head.

"Don't deny it you know that annoys me."

"I'm not what the normal person would consider a celebrity."

"If your life features in this magazine you definitely are!"

"Will you tell me what it says Ange!"

"You're not going to like it!" she stood up.

"Show me!" Brennan reached for the magazine again, and this time she got it. She flew through magazine trying to find the page.

"Page seventeen hun." Angela said. Brennan looked at her. Opening the correct page she read the article quickly.

"NO! Where could they have gotten this?" she practically roared, throwing it down on the desk.

"It…" Angela started but was interrupted.

"And these photographs!"

"I…" she was cut off again.

"This is just…" But she was disrupted by Cam running in the door.

"What? What happened?"

"Have you read the new 'uncovered'" Angela asked her.

"I just picked it up there with my coffee, why?"

"There's an article on Bren in it this month!"

"What! Show me." Angela picked up the magazine and started reading it aloud.

"Kathy and Andy in the flesh?" she grinned at Brennan who sat down on the couch and bit her lip. "The best selling author and celebrated scientist Dr Temperance Brennan (who has always stressed that she is a scientist before an author) has always been one to keep her personal life away from the public but eyes will always be on the magnificent beauty which means that certain things can't help but draw attention. There has always been speculation that Dr Brennan, herself, and her work partner Special Agent Seeley Booth, were the true life inspiration for her characters Kathy Reichs and Andrew Lister. They are rarely seen apart and this has always drawn the suspicion of a romantic relationship, as the featured photographs support. But the theory seems to have been proved in recent weeks as Brennan has been seen out and about with a rather ornate ring. Neither have confirmed the engagement but it seems that wedding bells are in the near future of the talented genius. In turn this raises questions with the self named "Brennanites" as to wither or not art will imitate life? Are Kathy and Andy to tie the knot both on page and off?" Angela put down the tabloid grinning from ear to ear. Cam just stared wide-eyed at the top of Brennan's head and stuck her hand out to Angela.

"Show me those photos!" she gave it her. Brennan knew what the photos were. One of them at a book signing, with him smiling down at her handing her a cup of coffee, she was smiling back. Another was of them at the diner. It had been taken through the window. He was laughing and she was taking some of his chips. The last was of them leaving her apartment building. She was putting her hair behind her ear and the so called 'engagement ring' was clearly visible, it was her mothers ring. Booth had his hand on her back and was talking to her. There was an enlargement of her hand showing off the ring even more.

"You are wearing a ring Dr Brennan." she said smiling at her.

"It's my mothers" Brennan sighed.

"You must admit its fairly obvious where they got the idea!" she said.

"Bren why are you wearing it on that hand?" Angela asked.

"I… I don't know"

"But…" Angela started but Brenna cut in.

"This is such an evasion of privacy! It's so ridiculous!"

"This is…" Angela started,

"Intrusive! What gives them the right to say all this up about me!"

"I wonder if Booth has seen it?" Cam laughed.

"He'll never let this go." Angela grinned again.

"I…" Right at that moment they heard him.

"BONES!" he shouted. And strode into the office. Angela grabbed the magazine and sat on it. "Bones good you're here!" he said turning to face the three of them.

"What's up Booth?" Angela said still grinning.

"Oh I was just wondering if Brennan saw the article about us?" he grinned.

"You saw it?" Cam bit back a laugh.

"Well Rebecca bought the magazine and Parker flicked through it and found Daddy!" he said walking towards her. "Oh and my mother subscribes to the 'Weekly World" and was quite surprised to see her youngest son in it!"

"The 'Weekly Word'?" Brennan stood up. "I thought it was 'Uncovered'"

"No its definitely 'Weekly World'" he said. Angela noticed a silent conversation between the two of them. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Dr Brennan? Agent Booth?" Sweets walked in. "Guys I know your not exactly thrilled to have to attend therapy with me but it would really help me if you informed me that you were engaged!" he huffed childishly.

"There not Sweets." Angela said.

"But my secretary found an article in "The Enquirer"!" he said.

"That's three magazines!" Angela said. "Wow Bren you really are famous now."

"Maybe we spend a bit too much time together Bones." He laughed.

"Booth doesn't it worry you that someone took these photos of us without out knowledge?"

"Not really I mean I knew you had a few paparazzi!" he shrugged.

"You should be flattered Dr Brennan" Cam nodded. "They consider you interesting enough to make up stuff about you!"

"I really don't see why"

"Because you're an amazing person Bones!" Booth sat on the edge of her chair.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Of course! I mean why would I be marring you if you weren't!" He smiled. Cam looked at Angela in response to the fact that Brennan hadn't retorted. "Will we just tell them?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Ok we better tell you. the magazine got it right. Bones and I are engaged. We have been for about three weeks now." The room was silent. Sweets' jaw dropped, Cam squeaked and Angela fell to the couch. Brennan looked up at Booth.

"Is that a good reaction?"

"I expected Angela to make some noise."

"Three weeks!,,, Engaged!" Angela spoke.

"Yes Ange… I didn't want to tell anyone just yet because… because it's strange…" Brennan said as Booth took her hand.

"How long…?" Cam asked.

"About two months…" Booth said and then a smile spread across his face.

"You're messing!" Sweets roared. They both laughed.

"Russ' Amy sent me the article yesterday!" Brennan gasped still laughing, she turned to Booth "You're right that was fun."

"I told you! it's just some ridiculous gossip. But it is actually in three magazines. Bones and I just thought we'd have a little fun with you knowing that one of you would find the article."

"That was… awful! I was so excited!" Angela huffed.

"Ange it's not going to happen were just friends! Best friends." Brennan shook her head.

Angela got up and left the room with Cam and Sweets following soon after.

"That was great!" Booth smiled.

"Yeah… I'm still slightly unsettled though about the article…" Brennan said.

"Don't worry it'll die down." He got up and sat on her desk chair. "Now for a bit more fun we should figure out a way to make you look pregnant…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so this story decided it wasnt finished so here's the next chapter!!! :D _

_Oh and i know i havent updated my other two stories 'Two of one' and 'Personal favour' my muse has decided to leave me AGAIN!!!! im so sorry i'll do my best to get back on track!!_

_lol Grace (bonesmad)_

"No way!" she said but once again it had no effect. "No way Booth I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh come on Bones! It's been months since our last tabloid scandal we have to do something!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's fun!" he shrugged.

"Couldn't we fake a breakup instead." She huffed.

"Oh Bones come on I borrowed this from the F.B.I and everything!"

She hadn't thought he'd been anyway serious when he'd talked about the "pregnancy" thing, all those weeks ago when there engagement had been announced, but he obviously had been because now he was standing in her office with a fake 'bump' that he'd borrowed from the undercover department.

"Booth…"

"It's just the one press release at the end of the week Bones!"

"One huge press release"

"It's just a but of fun."

"It could get me in trouble."

"With who?"

"My… publisher!"

"It's good publicity if anything."

"…Angela"

"That would just be priceless!" He laughed.

"It would be good I suppose" a smile spread across her face.

"So you're up for wearing it?"

"I don't know it looks really big…"

"It's only a four month one! Barely a bump. Just to raise a few eyebrows."

"On one condition."

"What."

"We mix with the other squints too!"

"Mess with them Bones… mess with them. But either way that sounds like great fun." He threw the charm smile at her. She took the stomach off him and walked out. "That's my girl!" he laughed.

She came back in fixing her top.

"So?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Did you put it on?"

"Yes. It's quite comfortable actually. Can't you see it?"

"Turn around." He said walking towards her. As she turned he saw it. A very slight bump. At the right angle it would be perfect. "Wow it looks so real!"

"Does it?"

"Very, I mean you can barely see it but its… its perfect." He stepped forward and placed a hand on her stomach. "It even feels real." He laughed. "this is great!" just then the door opened and Angela walked in. her eyebrows immediately shot up. She hadn't forgotten the tabloid incident in fact she still had the article up on her wall.

"Am… Bren Hodgins need you for… for something." She said.

"Right." Booth reached behind her and grabbed her lab coat and handed it to her. She threw it on and walked out the door. Turning around she said,

"Wait here and we'll talk."

"Ok." He smiled and sat down on the couch. Angela look from one to the other. Eyes wide. He grinned at her. She turned round slowly and followed Brennan.

"Eh Bren what was that?" she asked.

"what Ange?" she tilted her head.

"Am… nothing."

"You have the file for me Jack?" she asked.

"Yes Doc." He handed it over.

"Great thanks." She took it and walked over to Cam.

"What's wrong Angie?" Hodgins said.

"I just… when I walked into Bren's office Booth had his hand on her stomach…"

"What?"

"Yeah it's weird. And I could swear I heard Booth say 'this is great'"

"I don't know what that means…" Hodgins said.

"I wonder if… No never mind that's just silly" Brennan smiled to her self as she heard them. She went back to her office laughing.

"What?" Booth said standing back up.

"That was brilliant!" she giggled. Booth had never heard her laugh like that before. He liked it.

"What?"

"Ange saw you with your hand on my stomach and she's all confused." Booth joined in the laughter.

"So were going to do this?"

"Please!" she smiled.

"Right then. So you have to act pregnant."

"How?"

"Well Rebecca had mood swings, needed to pee every ten seconds, oh got sick all the time and ate really weird things like sardines and custard. And was very emotional and sentimental!"

"I cant do all that."

"Yes you can Bones."

"It's going to be hard."

"For you maybe!" he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right so you ready for this part of the plan."

"I don't know if I can do this Booth." Brennan said biting her lip.

"Are you chickening out on me Bones?"

"What no! Of course not."

"Then get up there!" he patted her back, and they walked out of her office together.

"Booth I thought you had a few days off!" Cam said

"Yeah I do hence the no suit." He said.

"Why are you here then?" Cam smiled.

"Can't I call in on my days off?" he shrugged.

"No." Hodgins said not even looking up from his file.

"Where's Parker?" Angela asked.

"With his grandparents."

"So…" Cam said.

"I came in to spend a bit of time with Bones ok! Enough questions!" Hodgins threw Angela a look.

"Right well we're just doing a case from limbo." Angela said.

"Angela you know I don't like the term limbo."

"Sorry Bren." Booth looked at Brennan and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me a second…" she said running down the platform steps. Booth followed her with his eyes all the way to the bathroom, trying to hide a smile.

"Is she ok?" Cam said.

"Um… yeah she's fine…" Booth said.

Brennan made four trips to the bathroom in an hour.

"Ange will you bring the face to me when you get it?" she said and made her way back to her office with Booth in tow.

He sat down on the couch.

"Ok so what's the next part?" she asked.

"Having Angela walk in on us talking about what sounds like morning sickness." Booth replied checking the list they had made earlier.

"What do we do until then?"

"We wait." He smiled

"This feels like a stakeout."

"It kinda does actually."

"Do you think what we're doing something wrong?" she sat down beside him.

"Technically no. I mean we're just letting them formulate their own thoughts on the subject." He shrugged.

"You sound like me."

"Oh God I've got it!" he groaned.

"What?"

"Squintitus." She threw a cushion across the room at him.

---------------------------------------------

They spent the next half hour in their usual banter, until they heard Angela's tell-tale heels approaching. He winked and she started.

"No Booth I don't want to!" she snapped, standing up.

"Bones you have to eat." He said louder then necessary.

"I'll just get sick again."

"It's nearly two o clock. You shouldn't still feel sick."

"It doesn't necessarily mean only in the morning time."

"Still you have to eat! I'm going to get some food." He pulled open the door and as planned, Angela was right there. "Hey Ange I'm going out for food you want anything."

"No, I'm ok thanks I'm going out for lunch." She said a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey Angela, you get a face." Brennan asked.

"Yeah matched him to a world war two soldier."

"Fits all the evidence, good."

"You ok Bren?" Angela asked sitting down across from Brennan.

"Yes perfect why?"

"Oh nothings it's just that there's a bug going around."

"Well I'm feeling fine." She said crossing her arms, pretending to be upset. "Perfect. Just perfect." She huffed. Angela left and went straight to Hodgins. Booth was off to the side on the phone.

"Hodgins you won't believe this!"

"What Angie?"

"I think Brennan's pregnant."

"What Angela where did you get that idea? I mean she couldn't be!"

"You didn't let me finish!" she snapped. "And I think it's Booths." She squealed and jumped up and down.

"What! Where did you even come up with this." He laughed.

"Well first there's that thing from this morning." She said

"Ok granted."

"Then the fact that he's spending his day off here with her."

"Ok."

"And when I went into her office just now she was saying that she felt sick and he said she couldn't cause it's lunch time and she said it doesn't necessarily just mean morning! AkA morning sickness!" Angela was practically bouncing.

"No… no I mean she would have told you!" Hodgins said.

"I thought she would… just keep an eye out for more signs."

"Ok." Hodgins nodded.

"You hear that?" Booth grinned.

"Every word."

"Good job Bones."

"You too. Now go get food. I'm starving."

"What ever you say oh evil one" he laughed and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my God I'm going to cry!! I was trying to delete one of my stories and I deleted the WRONGN ONE!!!!!!!!!!! I deleted Personal Favour, the one about Brennan going to visit Booths family !!! and to top it all off I have no save of it cause I had to clean out my computer it was full… I'm actually about to scream what do I do? do I type it all out again or do I just start from where I left off?? I need help!! Is there anyway at all of getting back a deleted story?????????? I'm so upset ___

"Ok Bones! Grubs up." Booth said walking up to the platform lounge, carrying four brown bags. Brennan, Hodgins and Cam were all sitting there. "I brought enough for everyone." He passed them around and sat down next to Brennan.

"Wow great thanks man." Hodgins pulled out a burger.

"No problem…" Booth dug into another bag. "…got you your favourite Bones. Veggie burger, chips and a chocolate milkshake." He handed them to her.

"Thanks Booth." she smiled. Opening the burger she frowned. "There's something wrong with the burger…" she handed it back to me.

"What Bones…"

"It smells funny." He sniffed it.

"No it doesn't."

"Well I think it does." She said and sipped her drink. "Uh this is awful too." She handed it to him.

"It's your favourite Bones. Chocolate from the diner." Hodgins looked at Cam, both were feeling completely left out.

"It doesn't taste right." She shook her head.

"Ok I'll just have it." He shrugged and took the lid off the milkshake. She pulled out a chip and ate it. She watched as Booth took a drink. Taking another chip she dipped it into the milkshake and ate it.

"Yuck Bones!" Booth grimaced, he couldn't believe she'd actually done that.

"What it looked tasty and I must say it is." She shrugged. Cam's jaw dropped.

"Eww." Hodgins said. Brennan took the drink back off Booth and tucked in. he smiled and turned to the other two.

"Veggie burger anyone?"

---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God Bones! I can't believe you actually ate that!" he said in the car on the way to her apartment.

"Well you said I needed to have some weird food cravings and there was no way I was going to eat sardines and custard like Rebecca." She shrugged. He laughed. This is turning out to be a lot more fun then he'd imagined.

--------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later:

"Coffee Bones?" Booth called out from his kitchen.

"Yes please." She replied. He grabbed the two cups and walked back into the room. Stopping at the door he leaned against the frame and looked at her. She was sitting there in only a t-shirt which really clung to the bump. He was going to ask her why she hadn't taken it off when her hand came to rest on it. That was something they had decided to let Angela see her doing at work today, but now she was doing it without even noticing. He smiled. The picture in front of him now was perfect. Temperance Brennan sitting on his couch looking like that… _Stop it Booth! that's Bones you're thinking about. Snap out of it._

"Here you go." He handed her a mug.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So tomorrow you're going to have to cry…" he started still trying to erase the image in his head of Brennan in his home, being his family.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready Bones?" Booth asked.

"I think so…" she nodded and picked up her bag. "… Ange, Cam and I are going to go shopping for something for me to wear tomorrow night and I'm going to break down about something completely ridiculous." She said just to remind herself.

"Exactly. Now go and enjoy yourself. I'll see you later." He grinned and sat back on her couch with a magazine.

"Just make yourself at home!" she rolled her eyes.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"I think so." She nodded.

"This pregnancy is really suiting you" he laughed. She threw him a dirty look and walked out of the apartment. "I'll see you at the bar later." He called out as the door closed.

----------------------

"You ok in there Bren?" Angela asked tapping on the changing room door.

"Yeah I think this ones good." She replied. This was about the twentieth dress she'd tried on and it was the best one. Simple and black, with just enough room for the bump which she'd put into her bag while trying them all on. She opened the door and let the other two see.

"Oh yeah that ones gorgeous." Cam nodded. Brennan smiled

"Thank you. yes I think I'll take it." She turned back to the changing room.

"Great. We have plenty of time before we're meeting Hodgins and Booth." Angela smiled.

"I have to pick up a doll for my nieces birthday if it's ok with the two of you." Cam said.

"No bother." Brennan grinned to herself as she re-strapped the bump, that would be the perfect opportunity for her whole crying thing. Now she just had to figure out how to do it.

---------------------------

"Yeah Booth." he said answering his mobile.

"Hey Man it's Hodgins. I'm outside your door. I thought you said you needed help moving your fridge!"

"Oh god sorry Hodgins. What time is it?"

"Just gone five."

"I fell asleep at Brennan's. I'm on the way not." he said standing up.

"You fell asleep at Brennan's isn't she out with Angela and Cam?"

"Yeah I'm just… you know what I'll talk to you in a minute I'm on the way.

-----------------------

"Aw get this one it's the cutest!" Angela held up a baby doll. Brennan looked at it _Let's just get this over with… _

-------------------------

"I'll get the next round everyone having the same?" Booth said standing up. Everyone nodded.

"I'll give you a hand." Brennan jumped up and followed him to the bar.

"SO how'd it go?" he asked. She smiled.

"Good I think. I cried anyway." They took the drinks back over to the table.

"Oh I forgot yours Bones what are you having?" he asked.

"Just a coke please." She smiled "I'll be back in a second." She left. Booth went back over to the bar to get a coke for Brennan he stood as close to their table as he could so that he could still hear them.

"I'm telling you there's something up!" Angela said.

"Hang on Cam knows now?" Hodgins said.

"You weren't there today Jack I just had to tell her."

"It was really weird. Worse then the milkshake thing. We were just getting a toy for my niece when she started cooing over this baby doll saying it was gorgeous and so cute, and then suddenly she was crying! Over a doll!" Cam said.

"It was really scary Jack. I don't know what came over her! And then she just brushed it off." Booth grinned widely. It was working perfectly.

"What are we talking about?" he said sitting back down.

"Oh nothing just talking." Angela smiled.

"Right…" he raised an eyebrow. "Thanks again Hodgins for today. I wouldn't have been able to lift that thing by myself."

"No bother. Although your neighbour the old lady…"

"Mrs Kennedy."

"Yeah she might think I'm stalking you I was outside your door for about forty minutes! And she didn't see you turning up." Jack laughed.

"Oh she'll probably have forgotten about that in the morning."

The chat continued but Booth eyes were fixed on the other side of the bar where Brennan was walking towards them. She was smiling at him, he winked at her and he could have sworn that she blushed. He didn't see that Angela was looking at them.


	6. Chapter 6

"What if it didn't work?" Brennan said looking over at Booth. they were on the way back from the book signing.

"Bones I had my hand on your stomach, I'm sire they caught on." He laughed. "But sure we'll see tomorrow."

"Yeah… so I guess I don't need to wear this tomorrow do I?" she said looking down a the fake bump. Booth looked at her.

"No…I guess not." He'd forgotten for a second that it was all just a joke. That there was no baby that after this he and Brennan would go back to being just partners. He didn't like knowing that.

------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------

Angela opened her morning gossip magazine and nearly choked on the bagel she was eating. There right in front of her on a full page article was an announcement of Dr Temperance's pregnancy!

"What!" she nearly roared and Hodgins came running in. "I was right! Look at this!" she waved the magazine at him. He took it and started reading.

"Dr Temperance Brennan best-selling author and world-renowned scientist, was last month featured in our magazine regarding her suspected upcoming nuptials. Today we can reveal that we may have found the reason for the engagement. Dr Brennan and her partner (and suspected fiancé) Seeley Booth were seen at a book launch for Dr Brennan's newest book 'Broken Bones' and as these photo's will support Brennan seemed to be sporting a newly formed bump! Yes that's right from the looks of our favorite criminal novelist is expecting, featured it a picture of the stunning genius only a month ago with absolutely no traces of a bump, also featured is a picture of the couple in which Booth made no effort to hide his fascination with Temperance's stomach. Seeley Booth an agent with the F.B.I is pictured above with son Parker Booth (7) whose mother is Booth's childhood sweetheart Rebecca. Dr Brennan's spokesperson is refusing to comment on this development." He stopped truly shocked. "She really does look pregnant." He said. Angela just stood up in silence and walked across the lab to Brennan's office.

"Temperance Brennan how could you not tell me that you're pregnant!" she roared bursting in the door. Brennan and Booth looked up at her sharply. Angela zoned in on Booth. "And you! you do this to her and don't even have the courtesy to tell me! What did I do as to not deserve your trust?" Booth stood up.

"Angela what are you talking about?" He said. Just then Cam walked in.

"What's all this about?" she asked. Angela handed her the magazine.

"Read this. We were right." She said here eyes not leaving Booths.

"Ange what are you talking about!" Brennan asked walking around her desk to join everyone else.

"Oh my God!" Cam said looking up.

"What?" Brennan repeated.

"You're pregnant!" Cam gaped at her. Brennan and Booth burst out laughing.

"What no I'm not! Show me that!" Brennan took the magazine still laughing.

"You…" booth choked on his breath "…Did you just accuse me of getting her pregnant!" he laughed and Angela. "Angela have you not learned yet not to believe everything you read in magazines!"

"Angie this is ridiculous! Although I can see what they mean this is an awful photo of me!"

"So you're saying you're not pregnant!" Angela asked.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Prove it!" Cam said.

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked eyebrow raised. Booth had to step back a bit, this reaction was just as funny as he'd been expecting.

"She said prove it! I mean Bren you've been acting so weird lately! Rushing off to the bathroom all the time…"

"Eating disgusting food…" Cam cut in.

"Crying!" Angela finished.

"Fine I'll prove it." Brennan said and she pulled up her top to reveal her stomach. "Does that look pregnant to you!" she asked. booth had to bite his lip.

"But the picture…" Cam said dumbfounded.

"Evidently pictures lie."

"So you're not pregnant…"Angela said slowly.

"No I'm not pregnant." Brennan said looking over at Booth and he almost could have sworn that he heard a tinge of sadness on her voice.


	7. Chapter 7

One week later:

Booth shifted in his seat, the plastic chair was unbelievably uncomfortable. _God I hate the dentist!_ He thought looking around the white waiting room. Rebecca had gotten caught up at work and had asked him to take Parker for his check up, so there was nothing for him to be worried about really but he was still slightly squeamish. Finding nothing else at all to do he reached forward to the coffee table and picked up a magazine. Reading the date he found that it had only come out that morning. Flicking through it he looked for anything interesting. Then a name caught his eye. _'Temperance Brennan…'_

He stopped and went back a page to where he'd seen it. The title took up most of the page. "Trouble in Paradise for the Doctor and the Agent??" he frowned and read the article. _'Dr Temperance Brennan the extraordinarily distinguished forensic anthropologist, has been the subject of many an article in our magazine in the past couple of months. First her suspected engagement to work partner Seeley Booth was revealed, then a rumoured pregnancy was reported, but now it all seems to have crashed for the couple that was the centre of a lot of attention. Dr Brennan, who is also a best selling author, was seen early this week out to dinner with a man who was most certainly not her alleged fiancé and the pictures featured show that this was no platonic meeting. Dr Brennan, who is due to have a much anticipated 'questions and answers' session about her new bestseller later this week, showed no sign of the infamous 'bump' which caused quite a stir among her very devoted fan base, when she was seen out on what most definitely appeared to be a date. What happened? Was she ever pregnant? Was a miscarriage the finishing of Brennan and Booth? As always Dr Brennan's spokesperson refuses to comment.' _Booth looked and found the photos. It was definitely Bones at a restaurant with some guy he didn't recognise. She was laughing he was smiling. The other picture was outside her apartment, the guy was kissing her cheek. Booth could feel his face flushing, his pulse quickening. He stood up quickly giving the woman sitting across from him. he pulled out his phone and went outside the door.

"Dr Temperance Brennan's office Angela speaking." Was the answer he got.

"Ange it's Booth is Bones there?" he said.

"No she's gone…"

"Where?"

"That big questions and answers thing remember?"

"Oh right. Thanks Angela." He hung up just as Parker and the dentist came out of the surgery.

"Hey Daddy! I've got good teeth!" he smiled.

"That's great bub!" Booth smiled back.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Park will you wait here for two minutes? I just have a small job to do." he looked back at his son.

"Ok Daddy." He smiled. Booth got out of the car and walked into the bookstore. He saw Brennan sitting at a table in front of numerous reporters and fans. She was just finishing up the session and was rising from her chair as he walked up. she smiled when she saw him. he didn't return it. Gripping the magazine tightly in his hand he strode the rest of the way up to her. The crowd was now talking amongst themselves and appeared to be paying no attention to them.

"Hi Booth what are you doing her." She asked. He heard a camera click behind them.

"I just saw the latest article about you in this magazine." He held it up.

"What article?" she looked truly puzzled.

"The one about you and some new guy and about how we broke up." he said.

"What?" Booth opened the magazine to the right page.

"Who's he Bones?" she looked down at it.

"Oh that's Trevor. We went out for dinner on Monday night. I don't think I'll see him again he was interesting but I had no feelings for him." she shrugged. "I'm getting fairly sick of this picture thing." She sighed.

"Why did you go out with him? what about our plan?"

"Booth the plan was over. The whole baby thing I mean I thought it was over! I thought it was ok to go out with him."

"But…" he stopped, she was right their plan was just to fool everyone that she was pregnant. They'd done that. It was over. So why did he feel so mad at her?

"But what Booth? Are you jealous?" she said. He looked up and expected her to be smiling. Over the years she'd learned how to taunt him. but she wasn't smiling. She wasn't taunting she was actually asking.

"I think so…" he nodded. She just looked at him. he turned around and saw that a few of the reporters were watching them. He then grinned at her. "how about we give them something real to talk about?" he said and he put a hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. They could both hear the camera's going behind them.

----------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

The next day:

Booth smiled as Brennan walked around her desk and put down a file. She looked up at him grinning from ear to ear.

"How long do you think before she sees it." She asked. He looked down at his watch. It was nearly Angela's morning coffee break.

"Shouldn't be long now." He replied. She walked back and sat down beside him on the couch, her eyes never once leaving his. She couldn't believe how strange the thing that had finally brought them together was. And now there was another article. And this was the only one that was completely true. He took her hand in his just as a shout was heard throughout the lab

"NO WAY!!!"


End file.
